


Psionic Powers Are Useful

by AlwaysTired



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysTired/pseuds/AlwaysTired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux puts his psionics to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psionic Powers Are Useful

Sollux looked up from his computer, bored. He glanced around for someone to talk to. He saw Equius talking to Vriska, and had an excellent idea. Sollux was about to have some fun with his dear kismesis. 

He activated his psionics as subtly as he could, and prodded at Equius' ass with them, feigning the feel of a palm on him. Equius jumped slightly, glancing around. He quickly realized what was going on, and he promptly looked back at Vriska, opting to ignore Sollux. This would not do.

Sollux figured it was go big or go home, and went for Equius' nook. Equius stiffened visibly, and gasped lightly. Vriska talked on, not noticing. Sollux increased his ministrations, psionics crackling softly throughout the room. At this point, there was no way everyone didn't know what was going on. Equius was biting at his lip, and a bit of blood trailed down his chin. Vriska was starting to get weirded out, asking him what was wrong. Equius stammered out some excuse and backed towards the transportalizer, stumbling slightly. He disappeared, and Sollux moved to follow him, and disappeared after him.

Sollux pulled Equius close to him and continued pressing psionic 'fingers' inside him, and Equius squirmed, glaring at him.

"This is incredibly inappropriate, lowblood, you will stop now," he got out with difficulty. Sollux snorted, continuing. Then another idea hit him.

"I think that I need to talk to my moirail, Zahhak. Care to join me?" he said evilly.

"You wouldn't," Equius said desperately, panting.

"Oh, I would. I think he'd like to see this," Sollux commented, pulling the 'fingers' out, leaving Equius gasping. He pushed Equius onto the pad leading to Karkat's room. As they appeared, Karkat jumped. He was just about to leave, and they caught him by surprise.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" he asked, too confused to really shout.

"I've brought you a present, Karkat. I thought you might like seeing your matesprit as a sweating, moaning mess on the floor," Sollux said, smirking.

"Fuck you, I don't want to know what you two get up to on your spare time! Get the hell out of my respiteblock," Karkat started, his tirade gears beginning to turn. Sollux quickly went back to pleasuring Equius with psionics, and Equius groaned. Karkat paused.

"Are you fucking using your powers on him? That's fucked up, Sollux, I thought even a disgusting shitstain like you wouldn't stoop so goddamn low," Karkat accused, blushing.

"Just watch and enjoy, Karkat," Sollux replied. Karkat huffed, but didn't move to stop him.

Sollux went to work with his psionics, pulling Equius' clothes off quickly, exposing the ridiculously sweaty body beneath. He slid 'fingers' back into Equius' nook, pushing deeper and wider until Equius was shouting in pleasure. Equius moved a hand down to his bulge, but Sollux pinned his hands to his sides. Equius whined, and Sollux began to use his psionics on Equius' bulge as well. 

"Vantas, control your, your p-pet, aaah," Equius managed to say between moans. Karkat regarded Equius carefully.

"Nah, this is pretty fucking hot," he replied. Equius scowled, shaking. A puddle of sweat was beginning to form on the floor around him, and it was tinged blue with his genetic material, which was dripping out of his nook at an impressive rate. Karkat dug the heel of his hand into the crotch of his pants, biting his lip at the slight friction.

"I'm c-close..." he whimpered, his moans growing louder in volume and higher in pitch. Sollux altogether stopped, and Equius squirmed at the loss of sensation.

"Captor, you must be joking," he panted. Sollux smirked.

"This isn't gonna be that easy, douchebag," he said smugly. He waited a few moments for Equius to collect himself before prodding at him slightly once more. He carefully drove Equius back to the edge of climax, then stopped. He did this several times, until Equius was crying tears of frustration and shouting insults at him. Karkat watched, fascinated and more than a bit turned on. Equius stopped shouting after a few minutes, eventually being reduced to soft whimpering. Sollux slipped a hand into his pants, beginning to relieve some of the pressure there.

"P-please, one of you just fuck me already, I need... I need to be fucked, please..." Equius murmured weakly. Karkat's jaw dropped open.

"Did he just..?" he asked, awestruck.

"Yup," Sollux confirmed. "You're fucking welcome."

"Aaaaargh, please! Somebody, just, do it already," Equius pleaded. Karkat looked over at Sollux.

"May I, Sollux?" Karkat asked. 

"Have at it, my dear diamond," he replied, and stopped his psionics. Karkat rolled his eyes at the stupid name. He pulled off his shirt, knelt down next to Equius and wiped off some of the sweat coating his face with the shirt, then softly kissed him. Equius whined needily against his mouth. Karkat stood, pulled off his pants and underwear swiftly, and straddled Equius. Sollux pushed his pants down around his thighs and started rubbing his bulge enthusiastically. Maybe he should be grossed out by his moirail fucking his kismesis, but that would be a subject to think about another time. 

Karkat didn't have to push in slowly at all, Equius was already completely ready. What he wouldn't give for some damn psionics, fucking useful. Karkat thrusted in as far as he could, and gave himself a moment to enjoy the clenching of Equius' nook around him, then started to pound rhythmically into him. Sollux figured he would help out with Equius' neglected bulge, and created a psionic ghost image of his own hand, doing to Equius exactly what he was doing to himself. Two birds with one stone. Soon Equius was positively wailing with the dual sensations, sweating up a storm. Sollux sank to the floor, his legs giving out. As Equius pushed up into Karkat with every stroke, Karkat let out a string of obscenities that seemed to spur Equius on further.

As they all neared the edge, everything came sharper into focus, faster, harder, and oh so good. Equius came first, spilling out all over himself and Karkat, and Karkat came next, the increased clenching of Equius' nook driving him over the edge. Sollux came last, actually into a bucket, because dammit, someone had to be fucking practical here. Karkat collapsed onto Equius, and they lazily, gently kissed. Sollux laughed weakly at the mixing red and blue, and wondered why he hadn't thought of this before.


End file.
